Random Roleplay Tidbits
by Astral Thatcher
Summary: Just some fun my friend and I were having.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, all! So when we first started this, we had no intention of uploading it, but here it is anyway. I don't think we rally plan on doing anything major with it yet, but you never know.**

**Just to let you know, I was playing as Dave [TG] and I. Write. Love. was John [EB], and I wanted to apologize at how fail I am as Dave. I promise I will work on it. But enjoy anyway!~**

* * *

><p><strong>-<strong>turntechGodhead [TG] **began pestering** ectoBiologist [EB]**-**

TG: sup bro

EB: hey. what

EB: *what's up. goddamn enter key.

TG: bros on my ass about something dont know what though

TG: im not payin attention

TG: you

EB: about the same. my dad's baking downstairs and he's delivered about twenty cakes so far to my room.

TG: shit bro

TG: send me some

TG: i would go up there to get it but im too busy working on my web comic down here

EB: of course sweet bro and hella jeff is more important than getting cake off the hands of your best bro!

EB: hehe.

EB: but i'll send you some cake and maybe even some of these cookies. we've got enough to feed a small army right now.

TG: sounds like a shitload

EB: that sounds like an understatement.

TG: heh

TG: bro you got that new game yet

EB: no, but my dad's gonna order it this weekend.

EB: you don't even know how excited i am to get it.

TG: stupid bitch quit texting me!

TG: sorry

TG: girl trouble

EB: what's going on, bro?

EB: i didn't know the ever-so popular dave strider could even have girl trouble!

TG: you know how i told you about that chick that i dumped months ago

TG: she wont fucking leave me alone bro

TG: shes obsessed with me

TG: but who can blame her

TG: i mean being dumped by this piece o hot man-meat youre bound to come crawling back

EB: i can't blame her, bro. hehehe.

EB: but i remember her. she was texting me for a while, too, and calls me every week or so. she's pretty annoying.

TG: bro i know

TG: shes relentless

TG: youd think shed get the hint

TG: i dont want to fucking talk to her

EB: can't you block her number on your phone?

TG: on this piece of shit

TG: only from calls

TG: not texts

TG: i need a new one anyway

TG: if bro would fuckin...

EB: that sucks. i'm surprised my relentless stalker ex hasn't texted me.

TG: oh i meant to talk to her for you

TG: i forgot to get around to it though

EB: you really need to. she won't leave jade alone for more than a few minutes. jade said she wants "updates" on me or something everyday.

EB: and that she's getting whiny. really, really whiny.

TG: thats pathetic

TG: she sounds like the bitch im having to deal with

TG: i think ive learned to not give girls my friends numbers

TG: or any other ways to contact them

EB: yeah. i've learned from your lesson! hehe.

TG: heh

TG: how are you and that other chick bro

EB: she's been kind of depressed the past few days, and i haven't been able to talk to her.

EB: and why does it seem like you're implying there's something between me and her?

EB: because there isn't.

TG: course not

TG: whats up with her do you know

EB: it's a pretty long story, but i know that she pissed off one of her best friends and she went around school and spread rumors. now barely anyone will talk to her.

TG: thats rough bro

TG: wish i could help

TG: dramas a fucking bitch

TG: i would know

EB: i wish i could, too, but she barely talks to me anymore.

EB: and drama is a bitch. good thing i've managed to stay out of it for the most part.

TG: heh

TG: lucky you

TG: i think i set myself up for it

EB: really? that sucks.

EB: i don't know if it's my personality or who i hang out with, but i manage to avoid it.

TG: yeah with all the chicks flocking around me

TG: somethings bound to happen

TG: gotta break a few hearts

TG: ya know

EB: better be careful, bro.

EB: you don't wanna break a girl's heart and found out she's got some big, asskicking brother.

TG: shit bro

TG: id be able to kick that pussys ass no sweat

EB: of course you would! who am i kidding.

EB: hehe.

TG: hold up

TG: i think bros calling

EB: my dad's calling me. i'll be right back, okay?

TG: false alarm

TG: shit

TG: my last glass of apple juice

TG: sitting in my hand right now

TG: ...

TG: and now its gone...

TG: BRO GET ME MORE FUCKING APPLE UICE!

TG: oops

TG: wrong chat

EB: hahahaha. wow. good job there, bro.

EB: dad needed some help with dinner. he stopped backing cakes and cookies to fix something more edible.

TG: im just that cool

TG: and i figured

EB: it smells pretty good, actually.

TG: yeah how is his cooking when hes not drowning you in cakes

EB: really good. it's not laced with cake batter and no frosting topping.

TG: rather amazing

EB: definetly smells better than the usual chocolately aroma.

TG: bro if i got to live with that

TG: id be in paradise

TG: GOG BRO WHAT DO YOU WANT?

TG: hold up egderp

EB: what did bro do this time?

TG: sorry bout that

TG: it wasnt anything important

EB: you went offline and stuff. i was getting worried that he wanted to fight or something.

TG: nah nothin like that

EB: well, at least you're back!

TG: whatd i miss

TG: nothing important i assume

EB: nothing much. i almost tore off my wrist brace and threw it at the wall, though.

EB: it's almost impossible to type with it on.

TG: why you wearing one in the first place bro

EB: i tripped and fell in the hallway yesterday and caught myself funny.

TG: nice goin egderp

EB: dad thinks i might have sprained it or something.

EB: i've had more graceful falls, believe it or not.

TG: thatd be hard not to believe

EB: i was just out of it yesterday, so i wasn't really watching where i was going and tripped over some freshman at his locker.

TG: stupid fucking fish

TG: who even uses their locker in high school anyway

EB: that's what i said.

EB: i can't imagine how unbearable they'll be next year when i'm a senior.

TG: oh jegus dont even mention that...

EB: hehe. okay!

EB: oh, be right back.

EB: back. dad needed me to take the chicken out of the oven.

TG: you about to leave to eat

EB: nope! he went to go get something from the store, so i've got time.

TG: awesome

EB: yup!

EB: so what's been up with your life lately?

EB: i feel like i've talked this entire time.

TG: nah you havent

TG: and you know me

TG: breakin hearts

TG: kicking ass

TG: throwing sick beats

TG: all that shit

EB: in that order? hehe.

TG: nah the beats are always first bro

EB: then kicking ass and breaking hearts?

TG: breakin hearts then kickin ass

EB: gasp! who would have known dave strider would put girls before kicking peoples' asses!

EB: hehe.

TG: not by priority bro

TG: just seems to be happening more than ass kicking lately

EB: you need to vent that frustration then.

EB: i know someone's ass you can kick up here if you ever get a chance.

TG: whos the bastard

TG: or bitch

EB: so you know the girl you think i have a thing with?

TG: yeah...

EB: her best friend. she keeps giving me dirty looks because i was her friend before i was ever close to this girl.

EB: she's the class bitch, though.

TG: shit

TG: youre not the only one who thinks so huh

TG: class bitch...

TG: heh

TG: bro id love to take care of that problem for you but i cant kick a chicks ass

TG: thatd take all the irony and cool outta everything

EB: sometimes it's hard to tell with this girl. hehe.

TG: that bad huh?

TG: ill see what i can do

EB: sweet! thanks dave!

TG: anyone else i need to redirect their view of people for you

EB: not that i can think of. i really don't mean to go around and cause trouble, you know?

EB: it just happens.

TG: I wouldnt know

TG: its getting pretty late

TG: im gonna head for the night

EB: really?

TG: yeah bro

TG: talk to you tomorrow

EB: aww. okay, i guess i'll let you go this time! hehe.

TG: heh

TG: later

EB: later!

**-**turntechGodhead [TG] **ceased pestering** ectoBiologist [EB]**-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright! So we may actually have a plot developing here, guys! 8D I.W.L. and I are really quite excited for this, and we have some plans. -evil smile- Anyhoo~**

**Oh, and I slightly changed the layout of the chat from last time so hopefully it's not quite as confusing when there's quite a bit of time between two lines of the conversation. ENJOY!~**

* * *

><p>-turntechGodhead [TG] <strong>began pestering <strong>ectoBiologist [EB]-

EB: omg they have a touch screen bro!  
>TG: oh my fucking gog<br>EB: its so cooooooool!  
>TG: i went through fucking derp withdrawl over the weekend bro<br>TG: i hope youre happy  
>TG: its like<br>EB: awwww! i give up on the touch screen.  
>EB: they have a cool keyboard, too.<br>EB: hehe  
>TG: i see the cap of an apple juice bottle<br>TG: just at the bottom of my closet all chill  
>TG: only to pull it out<br>TG: and find it totally fucking empty  
>TG: and i just stare at it like what the fuck<br>EB: aww. i'm sorry!  
>EB: i'm so sorry i left you alone, dave!<br>EB: my family bbq went well, tho!  
>TG: you had a family bbq<br>EB: yeah!  
>EB: i'm at my cousin's house right now.<br>TG: oh  
>TG: guess i wasnt paying attention<br>TG: how is jade by the way  
>TG: its been a while seen i talked to her<br>EB: she's doing great!  
>EB: she's in her room right now, doing homework. i'm about to start playing on her xbox.<br>EB: i didn't even know she had one!  
>TG: good fucking job<br>EB: what? i never come over here!  
>EB: i'm just that terrible of a cousin!<br>EB: hehe.  
>TG: i couldve figured that out<br>EB: oh shut up.  
>EB: so how did you take your derp withdraw, dear ol' strider?<br>EB: hehe.  
>TG: withdrawl<br>TG: not withdraw  
>TG: withdraw is the action<br>EB: oh right! sorry! hehe.  
>TG: withdrawl is the state<br>TG: of being  
>TG: without something that youre used to<br>EB: so you're used to be now? hehe.  
>EB: *me<br>EB: sorry, this keyboard is weird. badass, but weird.  
>TG: when i talk to you every fucking night<br>TG: shit lemme think  
>EB: hehe. good point.<p>

EB: dave? did you die over there thinking to hard?  
>TG: yeah<br>TG: i totally just fucking blacked out  
>EB: hehe. what were you thinking about?<br>TG: sbahj  
>EB: of couuurse.<br>TG: im tryin to work on two fucking comics at once  
>TG: my mind just fucking blew up<br>EB: two? that's hardcore.  
>TG: yeah bro<br>EB: i'm debating whether to play left 4 dead or bioshock.  
>TG: you and your fucking video games<br>TG: dont you have something else that you should be working on  
>EB: nope! well, i do have homework, but i'll work on that tomorrow.<br>TG: well look at you  
>TG: procrastinating and shit<br>EB: hehe. i got it from you!  
>TG: cause this shits contagious motha fucka<br>EB: hehe.  
>EB: it is! and you infected me!<br>TG: oh fuck yeah  
>EB: so what else are you doing, beside working on sbahj.<br>TG: nothing else  
>TG: this shits commanding my total attention<br>EB: oh no it isn't! i better be doing that! hehe!  
>TG: well yeah<br>TG: fuck  
>TG: i meant besides you<br>TG: actually  
>TG: im not getting much done on that shit<br>TG: cause of this mofo here  
>EB: me?<br>TG: nah  
>TG: lil cal<br>EB: oh.  
>EB: lil cal.<br>EB: err.  
>TG: yes you Egderp<br>EB: lets just not mention lil cal, okay?  
>EB: he still freaks me out.<br>TG: at least you dont have to fuckin live with him...  
>EB: yeah, i guess i am lucky.<br>EB: still. next time you send me a picture of yourself and cal has somehow managed to sneak into the background, i'll just stop asking all together.  
>EB: even if you are a dead sexy beast, having cal in the background.<br>EB: not worth it.  
>TG: doesnt that shit happen every time<br>EB: maybe.  
>EB: hehe.<br>TG: oh jegus  
>TG: BRO GET THAT LITTLE FUCKER OUTTA HERE<br>TG: shit  
>TG: hang on<p>

TG: i swear to gog bros a fucking ninja  
>EB: can't he go one night without messing up our conversations?<br>TG: you talk about him and suddenly  
>EB: he's right there?<br>TG: hes over your fucking shoulder  
>EB: hehe<br>EB: i'm glad my dad doesn't do that.  
>EB: but the more i talk about the batter witch, the more cakes seem to show up in my room.<br>EB: i don't want to even imagine how many there will be when i get home tomorrow.  
>TG: wish that shit would happen with apple juice...<br>TG: hold up while i take care of some shit  
>EB: okay. i'll try not to miss you too much.<br>EB: hehe.

EB: hey, text me bro, okay? i'm going to go play xbox now.  
>TG: i just got my ass kicked<br>TG: all there is to say on the matter  
>TG: dont leave me bro<br>TG: i mean  
>TG: shit<br>EB: um. text me, okay? i won't just up and disappear, i promise.  
>TG: dont make me have to deal with roses psycho bullshit<br>TG: alone  
>EB: well, i'll tell her not to do that bullshit on you, goodbye<p>

-turntechGodhead [TG] **ceased pestering **ectoBiologist [EB]—

'_Text Message Received'  
><em>**EGDERP: **fucking jade sneak attacked me at the computer. sorry i just left.

**Message Sent: **youre on your way home now?

**EGDERP: **no, still at her house. she just forced me to sign out and stop talking to you. she also called you my boyfriend then giggled a lot.

**Message Sent: **why would she force you to stop talking to your boyfriend thats fucking messed up

**EGDERP: **um. i think i got lost? i didn't know you were my boyfriend.

**Message Sent: **that was a joke bro

**EGDERP: **… right! i knew that! hehe.  
><strong>EGDERP: <strong>so, um, beside that… uh…

**Message Sent: **yeah…

**EGDERP: **sorry about jade. she's got a weird sense of humor. haha.

**Message Sent: **jades got nothing on my bro  
>i dont mean the humor but if i can handle the shit i have to put up with him…<p>

**EGDERP: **so it doesn't bother you that she called you my boyfriend? like, at all?

**Message Sent: **thats not what i was getting at but shit i guess not

**EGDERP: **hehe. okay! just wondering! so what are you up to?

**Message Sent: **same shit

**EGDERP: **sbahj?

**Message Sent: **yeah

**EGDERP: **cool! oh, i forgot… how bad did bro kick your ass?

**Message Sent: **like i said he kicked my ass thats all there is to say on the matter

**EGDERP: **sounds like theres more to it. but okay.

**Message Sent: **lets just say it involves smuppets and leave it at that…

**EGDERP: **oh man. i'm sorry.

**Message Sent: **dont dwell on it bro  
>im about to fly off the fucking handle as it is and thats not helping<p>

**EGDERP: **oh… um. okay…

**Message Sent: **sorry bro  
>not meaning to lose it<br>just happens ya know

**EGDERP: **no, it's okay! i mean, i get like that, too! i'm just not sure what to say exactly…

**Message Sent: **what is there to say?

**EGDERP: **well, whatever bro did was obviously pretty bad if you're about to flip your shit… what did he do, and actually tell me, please?

**Message Sent: **um… shit this aint easy  
>okay<br>and this was totally outta no where  
>long story short<br>ironically he took a red smuppet to use as a fucking projectile against me  
>its nose… it went down my throat and nearly choked me<p>

**EGDERP: **oh… shit, dave. that's terrible!

**Message Sent: **yeah… OH MY FUCKING GOG IT WAS A FUCKING NIGHTMARE!

**EGDERP: **shit! it really fucked with your brain, huh? listen, dave, i'm sorry, and now i feel like a terrible friend leaving you…

**Message Sent: **shit its not your fault

**EGDERP: **well, you did tell me "dont leabe me bro"! and i did.

**Message Sent: **its not like you coulda known

**EGDERP: **still… arg! i'm just going to beat myself up, okay?

**Message Sent: **bro chill its my fault for not tellin you right away and knowing jade shed probably still made you get offline anyway

**EGDERP: **yeah… she got onto the computer, so i probably won't be back on tonight, but i'll always have my phone. bro's such an ass…

**Message Sent: **are you staying the night there or something?  
>he actually said he did that by accident but hell would freeze over if hed actually apologized for it<p>

**EGDERP: **i am, actually. jade claimed that i never see her enough. and even saying sorry for that wouldn't make it any less traumatizing.

**Message Sent: **coming from bro…that shit actually would

**EGDERP: **hmm. you've got a point! hehe.

**Message Sent: **can i be honest and say im still kinda flipping shit just not as much I think I just need to sleep it off

**EGDERP: **if you couldn't be honest with me, what kind of a friend would i be? if you need to sleep, go to sleep! i'm going to be here in the morning. hehe.

**Message Sent: **youd better fucking be  
>aight gnight<p>

**EGDERP: **i will, but, uh… wait, dave…

**Message Sent: **yeah?

**EGDERP: **... nevermind. it's stupid. anyway, night! talk to you tomorrow!

**Message Sent: **hold up what was it you were gonna say

**EGDERP: **huh? oh, well, it's nothing, to be honest. just me, being a stupid derp. haha. what's new, right?

**Message Sent: **youre fucking rambling bro tell me whats on your mind

**EGDERP: **um… promise me you won't, like, freak out, okay?

**Message Sent: **aight i promise

**EGDERP: **okay, well, i was gonna say… um… well…

**Message Sent: **…?

**EGDERP: **okay, so… uh, dave… i… i… i love you, okay?

'_Are you sure you wish to block this contact: _**Egderp**_?'_


	3. Chapter 3

**I.W.L.: Hi guys! It's I Write Love, AKA, John, AKA, Rae! Ms. Spazz and I did this roleplay, and then she had to go to bed, so I was left in charge of the editing, and decided to pop a little A/N while I was at it! And guess what? This chapter was all my idea! Woo! –dances- Okay, so some of the things were Spazz's idea, but mostly me! :3 I feel so special! And also, since she's not doing so, I will… THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! :D They mean a lot to us, and we feel so loved with them! Now, I must disembark because I, too, need to go to bed. Enjoy this chapter! –Rae/John**

**Thanks, Rae, for making me look bad about not thanking them. =_= BUT I WAS GETTING AROUND TO THAT! Anyways~**

**So, yeah rereading the chapters we've posted, I realize how short they've actually been after hours of role playing, so we'll try to work on that. xD**

**Also, kill me now. Scratch that; just call me Aradia because I'm already dead after this chapter. =/ It was so painful… You'll see. Enjoy, if you can~**

* * *

><p>-ectoBiologist [EB] <strong>began pestering<strong> turntechGodhead [TG]-

EB: dave? can you please answer back this time?  
>EB: listen, i'm really sorry…<br>EB: and... i mean... shit.  
>EB: you're not listening. why am i even trying?<br>TG: look  
>TG: fuck i just dont know what to fucking do<br>TG: how am i supposed to handle shit like that  
>EB: i...<br>TG: i mean DAMN egbert  
>EB: i know... i'm really sorry, dave... i really am...<br>TG: its just  
>TG: bro i dont even fucking know anymore<br>EB: i'm sorry... shit i'm so sorry.  
>EB: see, i did what i always do.<br>EB: i got impulsive and said something stupid.  
>EB: and now you hate me...<br>TG: stop fucking apologizing  
>TG: you cant help who you like<br>TG: but fuck  
>TG: whyd it have to be me<br>EB: because you're my best friend. you know more about me than anyone else i know...  
>EB: and just because i can't help who i like doesn't mean i can just tell them like it's no big deal.<br>TG: you apparently thought you fucking could  
>TG: i mean shit<br>TG: hey dave just thought id let you know  
>TG: i fucking love you bro<br>TG: sweet fucking dreams  
>EB: you don't need to make feel worse, okay?<br>EB: you're not fucking helping, dave.  
>TG: what the fuck is there to help<br>EB: well, i don't know. you could cut down being such an asshole for once.  
>EB: it's not like telling you "i love you" was easy, okay?<br>TG: couldve pulled that shit over my eyes  
>EB: why don't you go off and tell someone you love them?<br>EB: oh wait.  
>EB: you can't. because you're too much of a fucking asshole to even manage to love someone.<br>EB: it's a fucking surprise i love you.  
>TG: huh coming from a derp that no one could ever fucking love<br>TG: with one exception that is  
>TG: your dad<br>EB: just...  
>EB: fuck you.<br>TG: if even him  
>TG: hell i wouldnt want a kid fucking obsessed with clowns<br>EB: just... fuck you, dave. fuck. you.  
>EB: i'm tired of this bullshit. i've spent the last two weeks crying my eyes out because you were ignoring me and i thought you hated me.<br>EB: then i come back on, finally get a reply and end up crying even more than i have in the past two weeks.  
>EB: all because YOU can't drop the "cool" mask you wear all the time and at least give some closure to your "best friend".<br>EB: if i was even that much to you.  
>TG: im<br>TG: im not even sure what you were to me anymore  
>EB: i know what i was. i was just some stupid derp you kept around to talk to, but just made fun of behind my back.<br>TG: thats bull  
>EB: bullshit.<br>TG: fuck  
>TG: shit<br>TG: youre gonna make me fucking say it arent you  
>TG: you were more than just a friend to me john<br>EB: what?  
>TG: there<br>TG: happy?  
>EB: more than...<br>EB: dave... what are you saying?  
>TG: yes more than<br>TG: as in...  
>TG: i loved you too<br>TG: fucking  
>TG: shit<br>TG: mother  
>TG: fucker<br>EB: you...  
>EB: but.<br>EB: you said...  
>TG: i know what i said<br>TG: and thats what i call bullshit on  
>EB: so... you were lying...?<br>TG: total fucking bull  
>EB: why didn't you just tell me?<br>EB: you ignored me for two weeks, dave and...  
>EB: i was scared that i'd never talk to you again...<br>TG: i guess i was just trying to figure shit out  
>TG: that was pretty damn sudden<br>EB: it was... i'm sorry...  
>TG: hey i thought i already told you<br>TG: stop saying youre sorry  
>TG: i should be the one to apologize<br>TG: bein such a dick and shit  
>TG: so john im sorry<br>TG: honest to gog sorry  
>EB: dave... hang on..<br>EB: i can't see the screen straight...  
>TG: why not<br>EB: i'm crying..  
>TG: shit bro<br>TG: damn  
>TG: why do i have to be a total fucking asshole?<br>EB: you're not!  
>TG: what<br>TG: the fuck?  
>TG: my shades...<br>TG: they have water on them  
>EB: dave... are you... crying?<br>TG: there must be a leak in the roof or something  
>EB: you were crying.<br>TG: never  
>EB: hehe. dave strider cried over little john egderp?<br>EB: this is history in the making!  
>TG: shit what would give you that idea<br>EB: i don't know, the water on your shades, maybe?  
>TG: if you believe that i was crying then youre more derpy than i thought<br>EB: hehe. maybe so? because i'll bet you all the apple juice in my fridge you were!  
>TG: shit...<br>TG: uh  
>EB: hehe.<br>EB: gotcha!  
>TG: the shit i go through for that godly liquid<br>TG: fuck you john egbert  
>TG: fine just gimme the damn apple juice<br>EB: you have to come get it first!  
>EB: hehe!<br>TG: ill have to hold you to that  
>EB: oh really now?<br>EB: so do i see a visit to washington in the near future?  
>TG: well just see about that<br>TG: wont we  
>EB: i'm holding you to that one!<br>TG: aight  
>EB: hehe.<br>EB: oh, um.  
>TG: hm?<br>EB: we've got to steer clear of rose for a while...  
>EB: and jade, for that matter...<br>TG: no fucking shit  
>EB: yeah. definetly jade.<br>TG: agreed  
>EB: hehe. are you going to mention this to bro?<br>TG: theres no telling what those psychotic bitchesll do  
>TG: im not sure bout him<br>EB: he'll find out one way or another, you know.  
>EB: he's omnipresent! hehe.<br>TG: yeah- BRO STOP READING OVER MY FUCKING SHOULDER!  
>TG: yeah he knows<br>EB: hi bro!  
>TG: sup egderp<br>EB: can i have dave back, before you kick his ass for whatever reason?  
>TG: fuck<br>TG: don't keep him too long  
>TG: shit its me again sorry bout that<br>EB: hehe. he read over your shoulder.  
>TG: bros an asshole<br>EB: nah.  
>TG: yeah then practically fuckin laid in my lap to fuckin talk to you<br>EB: hehehe.  
>EB: that's not really funny, but i'm still laughing.<br>EB: hehe.  
>TG: shut up derp<br>EB: make me, strider.  
>EB: hehe.<br>TG: i may just fuckin do that  
>EB: hehe.<br>EB: wait. you aren't going to block me, are you?  
>TG: shit already tried that once<br>TG: that turned out so fuckin well.  
>EB: wait... you tried blocking me?<br>TG: uh...  
>TG: i almost did<br>TG: on my phone  
>TG: that wouldve been the biggest shitty mistake of my fuckin life<br>EB: blocking me would have been the shittiest mistake of your life?  
>EB: hehe. i feel special now.<br>TG: youd fucking better  
>TG: grabs you by collar of shirt and brings into kiss  
>EB: blushes  
>TG: heh<br>EB: shut up...  
>TG: too much for you egbert<br>EB: no!  
>EB: ... maybe...<br>TG: heheheh  
>EB: oh shut up.<br>TG: why dont you fuckin make me  
>EB: um...<br>EB: yeah... i don't think i can, to be honest.  
>EB: hehe.<br>TG: oh i see how it is  
>EB: huh?<br>EB: oh... i guess you're tongue tied imagining me kissing you or something? hehe.  
>TG: coming from the derp that couldnt shut me up<br>TG: on his own  
>EB: well, it's not like i've kissed anyone... uh... roleplay-type thing or not!<br>TG: oh really?  
>EB: uh, yeah...<br>TG: shit just got interesting...


End file.
